There has been known a technique called pseudo SoC (System on Chip), in which multiple semiconductor chips, each of which is manufactured through a different process, are disposed and reconstructed as a semiconductor device. High reliability is demanded for a semiconductor device using this pseudo SoC and a method for manufacturing the device.